


Bad Vibrations

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Team Scruff And Stuff [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aspergers, Auditory Overstimulation, Autism, M/M, Meltdown, Multi, OT4, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Ryan finds Gavin in the middle of a breakdown outside.





	Bad Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is absolutely not my best work but I wanted to finish the series, and you have to publish even what you think is trash to get better right?

_'Hey stupid'_

_'Hey where are you?'_

_'Where the fuck are you?'_

_'Did you bail just cause it has a clown or something where the fuck are you?!'_

_'Well Ryan doesn't know where the fuck you went. Whatever asshole, have fun hitchhiking home.'_

Gavin couldn't take it. The vibrations of the theater struck him from even outside the building. He turned the corner, and sank to the ground, throwing his phone away from him. It slid across the pavement, probably scratching it, but he didn't care.

He wasn't afraid of the movie. It was the noise. The noise, the vibration through his guts, making them churn with nausea, the salty popcorn, the senses overwhelming him. Too much. Too much.

"Gavin?" Ryan called.

Gavin froze. He covered his mouth with his trembling hands and prayed he wouldn't be found. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed and hiccuped. He tucked his head into his knees and felt his breathing go from rapid to extremely dangerous. He couldn't stop.

"Ryan!" Gavin yelled.

He didn't want to be found, but he knew he needed help. As soon as he saw Ryan he felt his heart stop. Everything was spinning. Too much noise, too much taste, too much feeling. He was whining and hyperventilating, he felt so nauseous.

"Gavin, I'm calling Geoff, ok?" Ryan said. Gavin reached out and clung to Ryan's shirt.

"Pass- pass out. Pass out." Gavin panted.

"No, no, no. Don't pass out. Don't, hey, Gavin- Gavin?!" Ryan yelled, grabbing his shoulders. Gavin was slumping forward, eyes rolling back.

He could do nothing as Gavin fell unconscious from his breathing. He just looked around for help. He saw Gavin's phone, and stood up, grabbing it and pocketing it. Then he leaned down and scooped Gavin up.

He carried him around the building to the parking lot and managed to get his car unlocked. He opened the passenger door skillfully and put Gavin in the seat, buckling him up. He considered going to the hospital, but he figured he would be fine. He sent a text to Michael that said they were leaving and then selected Geoff contact.

 _'Where are you? Emergency.'_ He sent. He got a response almost immediately.

_'Jacks house. What's wrong?'_

Ryan didn't explain, just jumped in the car and started it up. He started the drive to Jacks house in silence, and turned on the A/C. He blew it on Gavin but it was doing nothing. He wasn't stirring.

It took another ten minutes before Gavin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, panicked.

"S-Stop!" He yelled.

Ryan didn't hesitate. He stopped right in the middle of the road. Gavin unbuckled and threw open his door, falling out. Ryan got out and ran over, ignoring the honks from other cars. Gavin was starting to heave. He grabbed him and moved him to the grass, where he retched on hands and knees.

When he seemed alright, Ryan hesitantly touched his shoulder. He yelled like he had been burned. Immediately he was crying, and Ryan made the executive decision. He grabbed Gavin, kicking and screaming, and put him back in the car. He stilled as soon as Ryan's hands left him, and Ryan shut his car door.

As he got in on the other side, he found Gavin struggling with the buckle. He finally got it right, and his shaking hands wrapped around his knees. He curled up in his seat, and faced the window. Ryan started driving again.

Through Gavin's sobs, they made it to Jacks house. He seemed to at least recognize where he was, because he stopped crying for a moment. Still, as soon as Ryan opened his car door, he was back to crying. He tried to speak but it came out garbled, and Ryan couldn't understand it. He just unbuckled Gavin and picked him up.

"Down!" Gavin yelled. Ryan shushed him.

"I have to get you inside, then I'll put you down, I promise." Ryan said.

Gavin whined and squirmed, but eventually just settled against Ryan's chest, letting his tears soak his shirt, as they walked to Jacks door. Geoff opened it immediately, and Jack and him both started asking questions at once, until Gavin's hands flew to cover his ears and he yelled. They went quiet, as Ryan headed straight for the couch, and laid Gavin down.

Gavin pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself, head to toe. They all stayed silent as he started to slow down, crying lessening and breathing evening out a bit. Geoff turned off the tv and Gavin sighed under the blanket.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"We're gonna go talk, ok?" Ryan said quietly. Gavin jumped at the voice, but then took a few breaths and nodded. Ryan pointed to the hallway, and they followed him silently. Jack pointed to his bedroom, and they all went in, shutting the door.

"Ok, what the hell happened?" Geoff asked.

"We went to see a movie, and he said something about vibrations, and ran out of the room. I thought he meant he had to piss, but when Michael texted him and he didn't come back- I got worried." Ryan said.

"Ok, and what did you do?" Jack asked.

"I went to the bathrooms looking for him, then outside the theater. I heard crying, and then when I called for him, he yelled back. So I run over and he's just curled up behind the building, breathing like he's a fucking tornado, and says 'pass out' and faints in my arms." Ryan summed up.

"Shit." Geoff said, rubbing his head.

"He uh- he also threw up on the side of the road half way here." Ryan said. Geoff groaned and Jack sighed.

"Alright, we need to make sure he's ok." Geoff said.

"Yeah, and probably give him like, fluids or something? Is that what you do when someone knocks themselves out? Hydrate them?" Jack questioned.

They didn't wait for Ryan's answer to go back to the living room. They entered and Gavin pulled the blanket off just enough to see them. Geoff reached out, and in an instant Ryan was moving. He jumped and pushed Geoff away, as Gavin shrieked. Geoff stumbled, and bumped into Jack.

"What the hell was that?!" Geoff asked angrily.

"He doesn't want to be touched." Ryan said. Geoffs face softened and he looked at Jack, then back at him.

"Ryan-"

"No! Look, you may think you know better just cause you're dating him, but I'm not going to let you hurt him, alright? Whatever he's going through, he doesn't want to be touched, and I won't let you touch him. He's my friend too." Ryan said.

They all fell silent as Gavin cleared his throat. He had seen the whole exchange, and now he was feeling like he was looking at an actual super hero. He reached out of his blanket to pat the couch, and point at Ryan, and Ryan swallowed nervously as he sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I thought- oh- ok." Ryan said, as Gavin slid closer, just enough to put his head on Ryan's lap. He pulled the blanket back over his head and sighed. Ryan held his arms up so he wasn't touching him, and rested them on the back of the couch.

"Gav-" Geoff tried, but Gavin shushed him. He turned so he was facing Ryan's stomach, and shut his eyes.

Geoff sighed and shrugged, handing Jack an Xbox remote, and picking up one himself. They turned the tv back on and as soon as it clicked, Geoff pressed mute. They both looked at Ryan and he looked at them curiously.

"You know he's attached to you now right?" Geoff asked. Ryan blanked. He hadn't thought of Gavin like a baby animal, imprinting on people, but now the image was stuck in his head.

"Just let him fall asleep, and then you can go. We can handle him." Jack said. Ryan's jaw dropped.

"N-No. I'm not leaving him. I've handled him this far. Look, I- I care about him enough to not be an asshole about... anything." Ryan said.

"What specifically?" Geoff asked.

"His... freaking out, and his dating habits, and his general self! I didn't ditch after I saw you three cuddling, and I didn't ditch after the movie theater, and I'm not ditching now that he's taken care of either." Ryan said. Geoff nodded.

"Fair enough." Geoff said, looking at Jack. He nodded, and Geoff chuckled.

"What?"

"Welcome to the Gavin club." Geoff said. Ryan didn't comment, as they started their game, and Gavin fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

"Ryan?" Gavin said quietly.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. Jack is making us something to eat." Ryan said.

"You didn't leave."

"No."

"You didn't move me."

"Didn't even touch you actually." Ryan said, lifting his arms where they were on the back of the couch.

"Oh. Do you want to?" Gavin asked. Ryan sputtered.

"W-What?" He swallowed. Gavin sat up and looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Can I try something?" Gavin asked.

"S-Sure, yeah." Ryan said, feeling himself turning red.

"Heard what you said. 'Bout not leaving. You were telling the truth right?" Gavin asked. Ryan nodded. Gavin reached up and touched his cheek.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ryan said instantly.

Gavin leaned over and kissed him, closing his eyes. Ryan stared straight forward in brief shock, watching Gavin pull back and get face to face with him. Gavin just watched for reaction, but Ryan was too in shock to say or do anything.

"Can I try again?" Gavin asked.

Ryan found himself breathlessly nodding. Gavin leaned back over, kissing him harder, and Ryan found his eyes were slowly shutting. He lifted a hand and put it on Gavin's face lightly, and Gavin didn't pull away. Geoffs laughter cut through the haze and made him pull away.

"I told you!" Geoff laughed.

"Sorry-" Ryan started, but Gavin interrupted.

"Can he date me too? Is there a limit?" Gavin asked. Jack entered the room with an apron on.

"Holy shit, did Gavin just-"

"Yeah!" Geoff cried. Jack burst out laughing, and it carried through the house back into the kitchen.

"Oh man, there's no limit for you buddy. But now he's got to have a good conversation with his wife, and we got to have a conversation too." Geoff said, finally standing up straight.

"Oh God I didn't think about your family, or your wife-"

"It'll be fine. Hey, Gavin. Don't freak out. Hey, it'll be fine." Ryan said, steadying him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it-" Gavin started again. Ryan leaned forward and kissed him, silencing him immediately.

"She will be fine with it."

"What if she hates me?" Gavin asked.

"She won't. Know why?" Ryan asked. Gavin shook his head.

"Because I just kissed you back dummy. I'm in way more trouble than you, and after we explain everything, she'll be fine with it." Ryan said.

"We?"

"All four of us. You three are together, but I can be... with you too." Ryan said.

"Holy shit, Ryan!" Geoff clapped.

"You're really bringing me down here!" Ryan said. Geoff finally sat down, and slid closer to Ryan.

"You know, you could have more to explain to your wife." Geoff said. Jack took that moment to enter the room, and sit down beside Gavin, making Gavin literally climb into Ryan's lap.

"Ok, guys-"

"Yeah, you could have a lot more to explain." Jack agreed.

"Why?!" Ryan asked.

"Hey Ryan?" Geoff tapped him.

"What?!" Ryan said hysterically.

"Can I kiss you?" Geoff asked. Ryan gaped. His boss wanted to kiss him?

"That means Jack has to have a go." Gavin said.

"You're all insane!" Ryan cried. Jack and Geoff laughed.

"Well I'm not, am I?" Gavin asked. Ryan looked at the man in his lap.

"N-No, of course not. I- I didn't mean it like that. This is just... all... a lot." Ryan said, putting his hands nervously on Gavin's waist. He smiled again.

"Just do what I did. Try kissing them!" Gavin said.

"So you want me to just... just kiss all of you?" Ryan questioned. They all nodded.

"Ok... ok. This is fine. I can do this." Ryan said.

"Look, we're not going to force you-" Geoff started, but Ryan cut him off.

"No, I want to. If it makes Gavin happy there must be something to it." Ryan said. He turned, and looked at Geoff nervously.

"Why don't I start?" Geoff asked. Ryan nodded.

Geoff leaned in and took his face gently in his hands, and planted a gentle kiss to his lips. Ryan found himself actually relaxing, feeling the scrape of Geoffs facial hair on his skin. It was so different from a woman, but it was pretty nice. Geoff pulled away, and Ryan blinked in surprise.

"Ok... that's, yeah, that's not bad." Ryan said, his voice cracking. Gavin laughed.

"Now go for Jack." Gavin said excitedly. If Ryan didn't know better, he'd say Gavin was enjoying his own little show.

Still, he turned towards Jack, and let him lead like Geoff did. Jack took his hand instead of his face and leaned in, meeting him half way. And maybe Ryan had a thing for facial hair, because this was actually really hot. The way he was being scratched and Jack probably didn't know, or didn't care. Ryan put his hand on Jacks face, feeling the scruff, and Jack finally pulled away. He chuckled at Ryan's red face.

"Well that was successful." Jack said, joining in with Geoffs laughter at his face.

"Hey, I'm-" Ryan tried to defend himself, but Gavin pulled his face in and kissed him, silencing him. He melted in the sweet feeling of his smooth skin and messy hair trailing through his fingers as he grabbed on for his life.

"So... will you stay?" Gavin asked. Ryan looked at Geoff, raising and eyebrow, and Jack looking somewhat hopeful. Then at Gavin, beaming away above him.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Ryan said. They all cheered and Gavin covered his ears, laughing. When he took his hands down, he flapped them, and Geoff reached out. Gavin held his hand.

"You ok? Not too overwhelmed?"

"No. I'm bloody excited. Ryan is staying." Gavin said. He fell forward on Ryan's chest, hugging him. Ryan grunted and rubbed his back hesitantly.

"So touching you is ok now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't hurt anymore. I just want to stay right here." Gavin said. He curled his knees under him and tucked his head in under Ryan's chin. Ryan held him gently.

"I guess, uh... what do I do now Gav?" Ryan asked.

"Just watch a movie, but something without so much noise." Gavin said. Geoff obliged and turned on Netflix, searching for something quiet while Gavin got comfy on Ryan.

"Goodnight." Gavin said quietly.

"It's only-"

"Goodnight." Geoff and Jack said, cutting him off. He sighed and smiled down at him.

"Goodnight Gavin."


End file.
